


【荷吉】演员工会内部机密录音【完结】

by orphan_account



Series: 月蚀 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 本故事纯属虚构Tom专场，怒怼Williams女士





	1. Chapter 1

HAUC-SA105

2019/7/28

SW=Susan Williams  
TH=Tom Holland  
JG=Jake Gyllenhaal

SW：别紧张，只是例行询问，做个记录备案而已。Holland先生，你和Jake Gyllenhaal是什么关系？

TH：恋人。

SW：文件显示你们完成了最终标记，但至今仍未订婚？

TH：我们还在处理婚前协议之类的事情。

SW：我懂的。他声称自己被David Moonves性骚扰，你对此事知情吗？

TH：我当然知道。

SW：他什么时候告诉你的？

TH：半个月前。

SW：但据他所说，他在一年前的柏林电影节就被David Moonves骚扰过？

TH：那时我们还没亲近到能聊这种隐私问题的地步。

SW：哦，那么一年前你们是什么关系？

TH：我们在洽谈合作，随行的还有我的经纪人和助理。

SW：仅仅一年，你们就从清白的合作伙伴升级成恋人，他还给你怀了孩子？

TH：你询问案情经过，还是刺探八卦？要为为后者，你怎么不去楼下报刊亭买本《THE HOLLYWOOD GOSSIP》。

SW：Tom，涉及性方面的诉讼，必须考虑到他的私生活和个人品德，我会问这个问题，所有人都会问，别说律师和媒体了。

TH：可我能感觉到，你不信任他，也不信任我。

SW：说实话吧，你我心知肚明，Jake是有选择的。电影节那次就罢了，后来几次，他早知道David Moonves对他怀有不轨想法，可以随便找个理由推掉见面，不给他同处一室的机会，不是吗？他演戏的时间比你年龄还长，谁会相信他还能掉入这种幼稚的陷阱。

TH：原谅我不太懂你们的规矩，一个演员可以不参加任何试镜不参与任何会谈就顺利拿下某个角色吗？那我相信你的话，他的确有其他选择。

SW：Tom，你不了解世界运行的规则，你还年轻。如今的好莱坞都乱成一锅粥了！你瞧瞧这些纸醉金迷的演员，个个都想借Metoo运动的东风扩大自身收益，要么撇清关系，要么刷存在感，要么编造故事，要么勒索钱财……他图什么呢，转型当平权偶像？

TH：绝大部分案件在审理中，没出最终结果。在这种情况下，你已经确定那些提出诉讼的人都在说谎？

SW：你只看到了一个男人的故事，看不到一个大公司、乃至整个影视产业面临的剧变。David Moonves刚接老Moonves的班，无数势力盘根错节，等待分割遗产、重塑格局。莫须有的诉讼影响公司正常运行，多少正在经手的项目要流产，多少无辜的职员将失去工作……Tom，你是个alpha，得维护自己的家庭和名声，我可不希望你的善良和勇敢被别有用心的人利用呀。

TH：你口中的男人，是我的爱人。你所说的故事，是他和其它——谁知道到底有多少人，的亲身经历。要是我因顶头上司性骚扰而失去工作，我不会责怪控告他的人，相反，我会怪犯错误的罪魁祸首。Williams女士，我永远不为做正确的事情而感到愧疚。


	2. Chapter 2

JG：我欣赏你的敬业精神，为这件事废寝忘食地围追堵截，辛苦你。

SW：谢谢你的称赞，我只是在完成本职工作。

JG：那可不是称——算了。总之我的意思是，当遇到涉及我们自身利益的事情时，再客观的人也有可能做出不冷静的反应，一个冷眼旁观的局外人或许比当事人有更清醒更深刻的认识。

SW：你愿意撤诉了？

JG：？

SW：你不会出尔反尔吧？

JG：我只是同意在51号案审理结果公布前不发表公开评论，没答应撤诉。

SW：你看，是这样，我知道你一直把自己视为受害者，但从始至终你损失了什么？你不仅没损失，还是个受益者！你用控告David Moonves的噱头赚取了无数关注，把自身公众形象树立得无比伟大，说真的，你这种行为不就是在利用Metoo、Moonves——

JG：我一直尝试用委婉的词汇与你沟通，但现在我不知道你是听力有障碍，还是根本不懂英语? 你是进入了什么表演情境，还是像David Moonves一样分不清赞扬与讽刺，同意与拒绝?

SW：……你太粗鲁了，这是一位绅士对女士说的话吗?

JG：粗鲁的人会直接把你的相机、录音笔、公文包扔你脸上。

SW：别太高看自己，吉伦哈尔先生，你不过是一个浅薄无知的演员，好莱坞最不缺的就是你这种人。你可以用你那套过时的招数迷惑年轻alpha，但在我这儿，你必须守规矩。

JG：别太高看自己，威廉姆斯女士，你不过是一个浅薄无知的说客，自以为能代表某个群体施行权力，从中攫取可怜的存在感。你可以用拙劣的威胁恐吓年轻alpha，但在我看来，你的意见和你的高仿香奈儿一样一文不值，我听你说这些冠冕堂皇的说辞的唯一原因是我下午无事可做。

SW：以防你不知情，我和大量极具影响力的媒体保持着良好的长期合作关系，Moonves公司法务部的能力也远超你的想象，因此我建议你对我放尊重点。

JG：去跟Frankie讲这些，他会乐意逐字逐句向你解释法律条文。当我告诉你我不是个友善的人时，我没开玩笑，而且很愿意让你看看我能多不友善，因此我建议你对我和我的家人放尊重点。

THE END


End file.
